1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to modular picture frame assemblies, and more particularly to an improved picture frame assembly having corner and side frame members secured together in such a manner that a stronger frame is formed, and in which the side frame members may be easily adjusted to form different size picture frames.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,638 to Litvak et al. ("'638"), describes a decorative modular picture frame having corner brackets having extensions which fit into milled end portions of frame sections in an interlocking and interchangeable manner to form picture frames. However, although the '638 patent solves certain of the problems which occur in making and forming such picture frame assemblies, the need still exists for a simple, low-cost and easy to manufacture picture frame assembly, having means for allowing the corner and frame sections to be brought and held together in an even more expeditious and secure manner, and for allowing the length of the frame sections to be easily adjusted to frame different size pieces of art.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,266,361, 3,425,721, 4,428,135, 4,438,578 and 4,477,990 disclose specific features of constructing picture frames or joining mitered corners of wooden members, but also lack means for allowing the corner and frame sections to be brought and held together in an even more expeditious and secure manner, and for allowing the length of side frame sections to be easily adjusted to form frames for different size artwork.